villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes)
'''Moriarty' is the main antagonist of the 2018 computer-animated film, Sherlock Gnomes. He is a parody of James Moriarty, who is Sherlock Holmes' archenemy, and Moriarty is Sherlock Gnomes' archenemy. He is the Mascot of Moriarty's Pies hence the name Moriarty. He was voiced by Jamie Demetriou. History Moriarty was a truck ornament resembling the Moriarty's Pies mascot, however, he was manufactured evil and some how got off the truck. He loved smashing garden ornaments and was on a reign of terror until he found his opponent-Sherlock Gnomes. At the beginning of the film, Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson arrive at the museum. Sherlock climbs on top of the dinosaur and demands Moriarty to show himself. Moriarty gladly shows himself, pleading that he will not rest until he smashes every gnome in London. Sherlock and Moriarty begin to fight, and Moriarty knocks Sherlock off, only for Sherlock to pull Moriarty's rolling pin and make him fall. Moriarty falls onto a crank which causes the dinosaur skeleton to collapse and crush him, but Sherlock survives by using Watson's cane to grapple onto Moriarty's trap and descend to the ground. Film Moriarty later appears on a bunch of mobile devices, revealing that the gargoyles actually worked for him. He also reveals that he survived the falling skeleton by using his rolling pin as a support beam and learning how badly Watson was treated. Moriarty reveals his plan is to crush the garden ornaments under the bridge's weight. Sherlock, Watson, and Juliet shortly after escape where they've been put and use a drone to escape the ship that will raise the bridge. Moriarty learns of their escape and asks a gargoyle to fetch him a fireworks launcher to use as a weapon against Sherlock. Moriarty ends up finding Gnomeo, who has stopped the bridge from opening. Gnomeo then falls onto the drone, driven by Juliet. The two then outsmart the gargoyles, while Watson is using soap to free the gnomes and Moriarty is chasing Sherlock. Defeat Moriarty and Sherlock are fighting on top of Tower Bridge, where Moriarty learns that the gnomes are saved. Moriarty throws his hat at the drone and injures Sherlock's leg and tries to knock off Watson. Sherlock arrives in the nick of time and pounces Moriarty, knocking both of them off Tower Bridge. Watson grapples Sherlock, saving him, as Moriarty falls into the saltwater, where he's left floating away, promising his return as he loses his phone. Quotes Trivia *He claims to had come up to "Sistine Chapel of Evil Plans", which references James Moriarty being the Napoleon Chapel of Crime. *Despite his ego, he does not take up much screen time in the film (like his most appear-version). *The scene that Sherlock and Moriarty fall into river in a cataract-like way was a reference to the original novel ,and movie Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, where the most famous scene is that both Sherlock and Moriarty disappear after they fall into a cataract, and later, it is revealed that Moriarty is dead because of that (however it is unknown that this version of Moriarty survived or not). *He also is made of an un-named rubber material. Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Polluters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Contradictory